A Shinobi's Pokemon
by SmilingArtist
Summary: Tsunade is sick and tired of people disturbing her, especially Naruto. She finally snaps when they find her in an awkward situation. So to save herself of embarrassment she decides to send them on a vacation to another world – the world of Pokémon.


**Author's Note:**  
This is the rewrite version of _A Shinobi's Pokémon_. The reason why I rewrote this is simple: The Pokémon match-ups were _horrible_, I'm wasn't happy with the teams anymore and because of bad grammar. Because of this, I've decided to rewrite the story. A few of my reviewers have said that they dislike Chikorita being Sakura's starter…well, I do too. So, I've decided to give her Torchic! Why Torchic, you may ask. Simply because it's final evolution, Blaziken, is my favourite Pokémon ever! And I thought that they kind of fit. Both are hot-headed and are good at Taijutsu and fighting. There will be no pairings in this story but Sakura will remain as the main character.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto, Pokémon or any of its characters

**-X-**

**A SHINOBI'S POKEMON**

**-X-**

**Summary:** Tsunade is sick and tired of people disturbing her, especially Naruto. She finally snaps when they find her in an awkward situation. So to save herself of embarrassment she decides to send them on a vacation to another world – the world of Pokémon.

**Pairings:** None

**Genre:** General / Action / Adventure

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**-X-**

**Chapter One**_  
-A Different Dimension-_

**-X-**

It was a quiet and peaceful day for the Konoha villagers, especially the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. The blonde Hokage had finally managed to get away from her assistant, Shizune, who insisted on her finishing all the paperwork. But paperwork was not what as big of a concern to her as the fact that Shizune had hid the last bottles of sake. Unknown to the black haired woman, Tsunade had a secret compartment in her drawer, containing little bottles of sake. Because of this, she was able to enjoy the day drinking sake and sleep afterwards.

Yeah, this was the life…

"Baa-chan!" the number one hyperactive shinobi shouted at the sleeping Hokage.

The blonde woman's head immediately shot up in anger and glared at the soon to be dead blonde. One look at Tsunade and you would know that it would be time to back away before she unleashes her chakra-enchanted punches at you.

"What is it, Naruto?" the Hokage grumbled out, trying to control her temper.

"We've finished our mission, shishou," a voice said from behind Naruto.

Tsunade cocked her head to one side to look behind the blonde shinobi, who was looking very impatient. The sight had shocked Tsunade greatly. The whole of Rookie Eleven, excluding Sasuke, including Sai, stood there fidgeting.

"Um, are you drooling on the paperwork, shishou?" Sakura asked uncomfortably.

The blonde immediately felt a blush threatening to show on her cheeks. How embarrassing was it to have twelve shinobis see the sight of Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, also known as the Slug-hime, asleep and _drooling_ on the paperwork. Tsunade now hoped that they won't tell anyone else, it would just ruin her reputation. But knowing Kiba, Ino and Naruto's big mouth, they would. Her eyes darkened. No, she would not let that happen, and she had got the perfect plan.

"Shishou, a-are you alright?" Sakura asked, slightly afraid when Tsunade started to let out evil chuckles.

Whenever she does that it was the sign of something bad and Sakura had no intention of finding out what the blonde had in mind.

Tsunade suddenly looked up, as if she forgotten that they were still here in her office. "Oh, I'm alright. I've just been thinking of a new mission to give you all," she said, trying to hide her smirk and was failing miserably.

"A mission? But we just got back we just got back from one!" Ino complained, clutching her left arm where she had been injured on the last mission that they were assigned.

"Maybe not a mission. You can call it a vacation."

_Vacation? _Was the thought that ran through everyone's mind.

Tsunade smirked. "That's right, you're going on a vacation and you're leaving at two o'clock sharp."

The shinobis' eyes all widened, it was already one thirty! How are they supposed to prepare in half an hour?!

"B-b-but Tsunade-sama-!"

"I've changed my mind; make it quarter to two instead." The Godaime gave out a fake yawn and looked at them with her sharp brown eyes.

Everyone, except for Neji, Sai and Shino all gapped at the smirking blonde. Now they only had fifteen minutes left.

"Meet back here in my office once you've finished packing." The shinobis remained still with shock.

Tsunade's vein popped and she slammed her hand down on the desk, startling them. "What are you waiting for? Get out!" her voice boomed.

Before you could even say another word, all the shinobis disappeared in a flash.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled out.

Hurried footsteps were heard a few seconds later. The door burst opened and in came a short haired woman.

"W-what is it, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune panted slightly.

She had just been all the way downstairs, passing by the Rookie Eleven, plus Sai, before she heard her name being called by the blonde Hokage. From the sound of her voice, Shizune could tell the she was really impatient.

_But then again, when was Tsunade-sama ever content with waiting_, she thought.

"Shizune," Tsunade called, snapping the black-haired woman out of her trance. "Uh, y-yes?" Shizune said, straightening herself up.

"Go and grab me the twelve Pokéballs that are kept in the safe." Shizune blinked but shook her head nodded after a few seconds before she took off. In just a few minutes, she came back with twelve red and white balls in a large tray.

"Here they are, Tsunade-sama," she said, placing them all in front of Tsunade.

Just then, the door had burst open and in came Naruto carrying behind him a giant blue bag strapped on his shoulder. "I'm ready, Tsunade-baachan!" he yelled. "Vacation here we come!"

The others behind were all carry small backpacks and they all looked at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

"Naruto, she only said to pack your things, not your entire house," Neji said with a frown.

"Hmph!" Naruto fumed and crossed his arms.

Tsunade sighed with annoyance. "Alright, now that you've done packing I want you to choose a starter Pokémon," she said, gesturing towards the balls on her desk.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "What? What's Pokémon?"

The Hokage sighed again and began her explanation. "Alright, listen up. I'm only going to explain this once." She paused a second before continuing. "I'm not sure if you are aware about this but there is another world different from ours, it-"

"What?!" Naruto cut her off rudely. "You don't expect us to believe that do you?!"

Tsunade's vein popped. "Shut up, brat!" she shouted.

"Hmph!"

The busty blonde sighed before continuing. "As I was saying, this other world contains creatures known as Pokémon. They're just like animals, except with special features and different appearances. In this world there are no Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. So in order to avoid unwanted questioning you won't be allowed to use any jutsu at all, except for Taijutsu-"

"Yosh!"

"-although, I doubt that you will need it."

"Nooo!"

"Shut up, Lee!" Tenten snapped.

"…"

Tsunade coughed. "Thank you," she said wryly. "You will all be split into a group of three, depending on the Pokémon that you choose and will be sent into different regions in the world."

"So, where are these…Pokémon?" Kiba spoke up.

"Right here." Tsunade gestured towards the twelve Pokéballs.

She grabbed them all and threw them up in the air. The twelve shinobis looked on with amazement written all over their faces as twelve tiny figures emerged from the light.

"These are twelve of the starter Pokémon from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh," Tsunade explained. "Choose the one that you like."

No one moved an inch. Deciding that she had enough of waiting, Tsunade sighed and walked up to the blue turtle-like Pokémon and picked it up before thrusting it into Naruto's arms.

"This Pokémon is called Squirtle. Squirtle, this is Naruto, your new trainer."

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-wait a minute!" he sputtered. "I should choose for myself, right guys?" His gaze shifted towards the other Rookies and his jaw dropped.

Everyone who was all frozen a second ago had already picked their Pokémon partner.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto whined. "You're joking right?! Why do I have to end up with a thing like this?!"

Squirtle's vein popped. "Squirtle!" it cried, before unleashing a Water Gun attack at the blonde's face.

"What the hell?!" Naruto screeched.

"Don't be rude to the little guy," Sakura scolded, walking over to him with Sai behind.

Cradled in her arm was a tiny orange chick, that looked up at Sakura with admiration shone in its indigo coloured eyes. "Torchic," it chirped.

Naruto's sapphire-blue eyes blinked at the Torchic before they shifted towards the creature on Sai's shoulder. It was a green and red gecko-like Pokémon with big and, in his opinion, scary golden eyes.

"What Pokémon is that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the green creature.

"Treecko," Sai replied, giving the Pokémon a fake smile.

Treecko responded by giving him on if it's own.

_I can see why he cho__se it,_ Naruto mused. _It does look kind of cool. _His eyes shifted towards the Squirtle on his shoulder. Naruto's lips curved into a scowl. _Way better than this guy._

As if reading his mind, the Squirtle launched another spray of water onto his face.

"Argh!"

Squirtle snickered.

"Alright, now that you've all chosen, I've got something else to show you before I sent you to your doom-er, I mean, your vacation," Tsunade quickly corrected herself. "Shizune!"

"Y-yes?"

"Go and grab me the seven Pokéballs locked up in the safe and while you're at it go and get me the book on the seven evolutions!" Tsunade commanded.

Shizune muttered underneath her breath, which the twelve could make out as 'slave driver', before she walked off, with Tonton in tow. Tsunade made no signs of having heard her.

Five minutes later, Shizune appeared again with a tray of seven Pokéballs and an old-leathered book. She handed them all the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade opened the book to the first page and showed them a picture of a brown Pokémon that had a bushy tail with a creamy-coloured tip. It had a furry collar, which was also creamy-white in colour.

"This is an Eevee. It is the only Pokémon in the world which can have seven different types of evolution." Tsunade flipped the page to show them seven evolutions. "Professor Oak of Pallet Town in the Kanto region sent over seven newly-born Eevees. He asked me to try and get one of each evolution but as the Hokage of Konohagakure, I do not have time to do so. And this is where you come in."

"What? I thought this was a vacation, not a mission!" Naruto complained.

Tsunade ignored him and continued. No sense in arguing with a stubborn kid like him. "Seven of you are to receive an Eevee and train it to evolve into one of its evolved form. Our goal is to have all the different types of the Eevee evolutions. Who wants to try this simple mission?" she asked, showing them the pictures of the seven Eevee evolutions.

"I will," Sakura spoke up.

"E-eh?" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-chan wants to do it?!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and what of it?" she growled.

"N-nothing," he muttered. "If Sakura-chan wants to do it, I'll try it out as well."

Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten also volunteered.

"Alright, now choose the one that you want your Eevee to evolve into."

Naruto decided to choose the yellow electric type named Jolteon.

Sakura chose the ice type, Glaceon.

Neji chose the fire type, Flareon.

Tenten chose the grass type, Leafeon.

Ino chose the psychic type, Espeon.

Shikamaru chose the dark type, Umbreon.

Hinata chose the water type, Vaporeon.

"Here are your Eevees." Tsunade handed the seven their Pokéballs. "There are special conditions to evolving an Eevee, though."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Special conditions?"

Tsunade nodded. "For Jolteon, Vaporeon and Flareon, you have to find evolution stones such as Thunderstone, Waterstone and Firestone in order for them to evolve. You'll have to search for them."

Neji nodded.

"For Leafeon and Glaceon it's kind of similar but different at the same time. You have to look for the Moss Rock in the forest for Leafeon and the Ice Rock in snowy region for Glaceon. This will be a lot harder than finding the stones 'cause there is only one Moss Rock and Ice Rock in each region."

Sakura and Tenten nodded simultaneously. "Got it!"

Tsunade then turned her brown eyes towards Shikamaru and Ino. "And finally for Umbreon and Espeon, it's the simplest of them all. In order for an Eevee to evolve into an Espeon it'll have to be trained during the day and for Umbreon, during night."

"Great, there goes my night-time rest…" Shikamaru grumbled underneath his breath. "Why did I volunteer again? Oh, wait…I didn't…" Indeed, he wasn't the one who agreed to do this. Ino was the one who forced him into doing it. Troublesome woman…

"Based on the starter Pokémon that you chose, I've already decided on the teams," Tsunade started.

Hinata, who had a blue bird-like Pokémon clutched in her arms, raised her hand shyly. "Um, why is it that we can't go with our own team?" she asked quietly.

Tsunade smiled. "It's because each member of your original team chose different Pokémon from different regions, so in order for the Pokémon to match its birth region I have to mix the teams up a bit. I think they'll find it a lot more comfortable to battle in their own regions first," she explained.

Hinata nodded.

"Now, here are the teams. Team One will consists of Sakura, Sai and Neji and since your starters are all from Hoenn, that's where you'll be going."

"Understood," the three said.

"Team Two is Shikamaru, Hinata and Chouji. You will go to the Sinnoh region."

The three nodded.

"Team Three will be Lee, Tenten and Shino. You three will go to Johto."

"Got it!" Lee and Tenten said. Shino remained silent.

"And finally Team Four will be Ino, Naruto and Kiba. You three will go to Kanto. Got it?"

"Hell yeah!" the three chorused.

_Oh, God. Those three would make up the loudest team in history, _Sakura thought.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru spoke up.

"What is it?"

"How are we supposed to return to this world?" he inquired.

Tsunade sighed and got ready for another explanation. "You have to find these legendary Pokémon, who can manipulate space and time. They'll be able to send you back but I'm not sure about their whereabouts."

Shikamaru grunted. _How troublesome…_

"Now then, it's time for you to leave!" Tsunade stated impatiently.

Reaching into her top drawer she pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. The word 'POKEMON' was written in bold ink on the top with the four regions as subtitles underneath.

"This scroll will take you to the regions. Return your Pokémon and write your name underneath your assigned region using your blood."

The twelve shinobis did just that. Tsunade then began to perform a long range of seals.

"Whether you want to participate in Gym Battles or Contests, I wish you luck." With that, she slammed her hand down on the scroll and the names written in blood lit up.

Tsunade and Shizune shielded their eyes from the blinding light that seemed to last forever. After a few more seconds, the light died down.

Beads of sweat rolled down the Sannin's face as she collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the jutsu.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?" Shizune asked, running up to her.

The woman on the ground chuckled. "Finally…" she muttered happily.

Shizune blinked. "Huh?"

"Hehe…they're finally gone!" the Godaime Hokage cheered. "No more disturbances! Just me and my sake! I got to say, this is the best idea that I've ever come up with. Wouldn't you say, Shizune?"

Shizune chuckled nervously. "Yeah…whatever you say, Tsunade-sama…whatever you say…"

**-X-**

**Pokémon/Move List:**

**Team One (Hoenn)**

**Haruno Sakura:**  
Torchic – Peck, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember  
Eevee – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack

**Sai:**  
Treecko – Pound, Leer, Absorb, Quick Attack**  
**

**Hyuuga Neji:**  
Mudkip – Tackle, Growl, Mud-slap, Water Gun  
Eevee – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack

**Team Two (Sinnoh)**

**Nara Shikamaru:**  
Chimchar – Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt  
Eevee – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack

**Akimichi Chouji:**  
Turtwig – Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf

**Hyuuga Hinata:**  
Piplup – Pound, Growl, Bubble, Water Sport  
Eevee – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack

**Team Three (Johto)**

**Tenten:**  
Cyndaquil – Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember  
Eevee – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack

**Lee:**  
Totodile – Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Rage

**Shino:**  
Chikorita – Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder

**Team Four (Kanto)**

**Kiba:**  
Charmander – Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

**Naruto:**  
Squirtle – Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw  
Eevee – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack

**Ino:**  
Bulbasaur – Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip  
Eevee – Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack

**-X-**

**Author's Note:**  
Yes, I know…all their moves suck right now… But since I'm following the game, they'll all learn new and better moves as the story progresses onwards. Sorry if you're not really happy with the Pokémon match-ups but that's what I've decided on and I'm sticking with this version. I've already got their Pokémon choices all sorted but feel free to make suggestions. I'll take each of them into consideration. Please review! Flames are not accepted. Until then, see you in the next chapter!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


End file.
